Red Headed Dimension Jumper
by StillInLoveWithSirius
Summary: When Ginny Weasley was knocked out, she never expected to travel to two other words. Especially one where she married the Boy-Who-Lived, and another where she married his maybe-not-so-Dark twin. Wrong BWL fic. HG. NO Potter/Dumbledore bashing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The weirdest little plot bunny jumped into my head. I kinda like it, though. It's a Wrong Boy-Who-Lived story, but without the usual Potter/Dumbledore bashing. However, it does have False BWL bashing- i.e. the false boy-who-lived gets bashed. He started off as a normal character… but then I just started hating him, and he turned out as a jerk. Basically, Ginny is knocked out, and she is transported to two different dimensions- one in which Harry Potter was never born and she married Michael Potter, and the canon universe- in which Michael Potter was never born and she married Harry Potter (basically, the book world we all know and love!) Enjoy! And if you can guess who the figure in white is, you will have this story dedicated to you, and you'll get to read the entire thing early **

"Will she be okay?" Michael Potter demanded.

"She'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey soothed. "No need to worry. She'll be awake in about two hours."

Molly Weasley sighed in relief. "Oh, Ginny," she whispered. "My poor baby girl."

Ginny Weasley had been playing Quidditch late at night with Michael Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, when a stray Bludger had hit the side of her head, causing her to lose consciousness. Michael Potter had immediately carried her to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse, had quickly ensured that the injury was not serious. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had alerted the Weasley family, and several redheads ringed around the form of the comatose girl.

Bill and Charlie knelt on either side of the bed, the insufficient number of chairs making it impossible for them to sit properly. Percy stood behind his parents, keeping a careful eye on his younger sister. The Weasley matriarch sat to the right of her daughter's fiery red head, while her husband stroked his daughter's hand gently. Fred and George's usual mischievous grins had faded into grimaces of worry and uncertainty. Ron, the brother closest in age to Ginny herself, sat at the foot of his sister's bed, silently mouthing pleas for her immediate revival.

On the other side of her head sat the famous Michael Potter. He felt a bit of guilt for hitting the Bludger that caused all of this mess, but not as worried as he was about his own reputation. What would the Wizarding World think of their glorious savior injuring a Weasley?

Lily and James Potter were aware of the object of their son's lust, and Muggle Studies Professor Lily Potter had Floo-ed her husband immediately after hearing of the accident. She and James attributed Michael's sexual infatuation with the young girl to love, not realizing his feelings were nothing more than that- lust. They insisted their family should remain to comfort the Weasleys.

Standing behind his parents was, of course, our very own Harry James Potter. He was the twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy forgotten by the rest of the world. Whenever anyone met Harry, all they ever wanted to talk about was Michael. He was sick of it. His parents were aware of his frustration, and tried to include him as much as they included Michael. However, because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, Michael was always treated slightly better. They tried not to let Harry notice, but he did. They took Michael out more often than Harry, bought Michael slightly newer, more expensive things. This did not perturb Harry in the slightest, he was not one to care for material goods as his brother did.

No, what truly bothered Harry more than anything else in the world was his parent's opinion of Ginny Weasley and Michael Potter. Michael constantly spoke of his "crush" on the youngest Weasley, and his parents cooed and shared knowing glances. Harry's one bit of vanity and selfishness that he lorded over his twin was that he was the more attractive one. With chin length jet-black hair inherited from his father and deep emerald eyes given to him by his mother, he clearly surpassed Michael's short, auburn locks and hazel eyes. Of course, girls rarely noticed this, much preferring to flirt with Michael because of his status as a Wizarding Hero. The few girls who did notice Harry, however, were turned down politely and given a hint about someone who truly fancied them. Harry could not consider being with them because he was in love with someone, the one girl he knew he could never have-

Ginny Weasley.

His parents, trying to encourage Michael to woo the girl successfully, had forbidden Harry from having any form of contact with her until Michael had "worked up his adorable Gryffindor courage" to ask her out. Harry was disgusted with himself for obeying, but he continued to fall more and more in love with her every day. His mood, however, had taken a visible hit from being unable to talk to the girl he knew he loved with all of his heart. Lily and James, he knew, believed he was being corrupted by Dark forces, and that Harry would join the Death Eaters soon enough. They spread this rumor around, trying to ensure that if Harry truly went Dark, no one would be too severely shocked or hurt.

So the Wizarding World continued existing, fearing the newly risen Voldemort and gossiping about the Boy-Who-Lived's Dark brother. Harry, for his part, did nothing to dispel the rumors.

Harry was wallowing in despair for his unconscious secret love, when the room was engulfed in a bright white light. A female figured emerged from the center of the Hospital Wing, where the light seemed to shine the brightest. Her face was obscured, and Harry guessed that her voice had also been altered so as not to reveal her identity.

"What the hell are you?" James Potter demanded of the figure.

The glowing woman spoke. "My identity is of little concern to you. I have come bearing news of Ginevra."

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "What are you talking about? Ginny will be fine! Won't she?" Molly questioned worriedly.

The figure nodded. "She will be fine, and she will wake up in two hours. However, for Ginevra, those two hours will have been two months." Shocked and angry gasps echoed around the stone walls.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Your daughter will be travelling to two different worlds," the figure explained. "She will remain in the body of her counterpart in the world for one month. The counterpart will return here, but remain in Ginevra's body, unconscious for the hour. In each world, she will experience what life would have been like had each of the Potter twins in turn not been born."

Harry was confused. Ginny would go to a world in which he never existed? And- Harry's heart gave a maddening thump- a world in which Michael had never prevented him from talking to his love? Could they have- no. Harry quickly shook away the errant thought. Even in another universe, Harry was sure Ginny would not return his affections. The figure began to speak again, and this time, Harry was sure he could hear a trace of amusement in her voice.

"Ironically enough, in each world, Ginevra married one of the Potter twins, depending on which of them existed," she informed them.

Gasps were heard around the room once again as everyone turned to both Harry and Michael. Harry's heart felt like it would stop beating. He could not believe that a Harry Potter had managed to marry a Ginny Weasley in another world. Lucky bastard.

Michael was thrilled. Ginny Weasley was attractive, there was no denying it. The object of many sexual fantasies of his would finally be in his possession!

The figure turned and called to them, "We will see how Ginevra feels in two hours' time." She walked gracefully back into the glowing orb and vanished.

The remaining occupants of the room looked at each other for a moment, and as one, sat down to wait for the awakening of Ginevra Molly Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long; I've been busy planning this out, and finishing up the novel I'm actually publishing! I'll let you know when it hits shelves, of course ;)**

Ginny awoke to a strange feeling in her right temple. The last thing she could remember was playing Quidditch with Michael, with a Bludger flying towards-

Oh. That explained her sudden headache.

She opened her eyes to see a strange place, consisting almost entirely of nothing but white. Ginny couldn't fully explain it, it was just as if the floor was there, but everything else around her was only white, a vibrant, shimmering white. Ginny then became conscious that she wasn't wearing anything, a concept which she found quite odd. She could clearly remember being fully clothed when the Bludger struck the side of her head.

She looked around, trying to find some sort of life. But the more she searched, the more she became convinced that she was alone in this place. Was she dead? The thought struck her hard. She couldn't die! There was so much more she wanted to do with her life!

Ginny felt herself begin to panic, when suddenly, she was no longer alone.

"Hello, Ginevra," a female voice said. Ginny whipped her head around and saw an obscured figure, clothed in white like the rest of the world now seemed to be.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. "How did I get here?"

"In good time, Miss Weasley," the figure told her good-naturedly. "Or shall I deign to say, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny was shocked. Mrs. Potter? But she wasn't married! Alright, so she _did_ have a bit of a crush on Michael, but that was crazy! There was no way she was _married_ to him! And his brother- Ginny didn't want to think about it. His brother, Harry, had been of interest to her. He was obviously more attractive than Michael, and Ginny had been attracted to him from the start. But when she tried to talk to him, he turned away from her with a strange expression on his face, as if talking to her caused him pain. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her.

But then the rumors started. Her mother had told her that people were beginning to suspect that Harry Potter, brother of the famous, beloved Michael Potter, might be going Dark. She had brushed this off at first. Where was the proof? She wouldn't believe it until she saw a Dark Mark. But as time went on, and Harry Potter avoided her more and more, she couldn't help but ask.

"Mum, who told you that Harry Potter was Dark?" She had asked one day, unable to help herself.

"Why, Lily and James, of course!" Her mother had replied. Ginny heard her mother continue to talk, but she wasn't listening. So he _was _a Death Eater after all, or soon would be. After all, what parent would turn against their own child?

"My apologies," the white woman said. "It seems you have misunderstood me. You see, in your world, you are in a comatose state from which you will not awaken for another two hours."

Ginny's mind reeled. "My world?" She asked. "Then where is this?"

Ginny could have sworn she saw the figure smile through the blinding white light. "You're quite perceptive, even in this world, aren't you?" The woman asked. "We are at a sort of crossroads between worlds. From here, you can travel to millions of alternate universes."

Ginny could barely think straight. Alternate universes? How was she supposed to be taking this? Calmly, like the odd woman who had thrust her into this unusual set of circumstances? Ginny couldn't believe herself for a moment. Why did she just blindly trust this woman? She couldn't even see her face! But with the combination of everything that had occurred so far, Ginny realized that she did not have much of a choice but to obey this strange, ethereal figure's instructions. But why was the woman here? Why did this strange being summon her here?

"You are, perhaps, wondering why you are here. You see, you have a difficult decision to make, Ginevra," the woman said, seemingly reading Ginny's mind. "Depending upon who you choose, your world will be saved… or destroyed."

How could she handle that so nonchalantly? A decision that could save or destroy her world? The pressure she now felt was nearly unbearable. Had she really been just a carefree sixth year only fifteen minutes previously? Or perhaps it had been longer- it was hard to tell in this strange place.

"Who-who am I supposed to choose between?" Ginny asked, the slight quaver she had been trying to hide emerging plainly.

"Why, the Potter twins of course," the figure said with a slight laugh.

Ginny gulped. "Why am I choosing between them?" she asked.

"You can only have one soul mate, Ginevra," the figure said. "I'd advise you to choose wisely."

Ginny was in shock. She was destined to love one of the Potter twins? "But… why am I here?" she questioned, cringing slightly at the pitiful tone she had taken on.

"As I said," the figure told her, "this is a crossroads between worlds. Your decision is a difficult one, so you will be sent to two worlds where you never had to make it. The first one you will be sent to shortly, a universe in which Michael Charlus Potter was never born, and your counterpart married Harry James Potter."

Ginny was now definitely having trouble comprehending the situation. Michael would not exist? The thought displeased her. Michael had always been a constant friend to her- well, except when he was spending time with his best friends, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. And then an even worse thought struck her.

If Michael had never existed, never lived, never deflected the Killing Curse, never destroyed You-Know-Who, then what would this world be like? You-Know-Who would still be roaming free, murdering innocent people. Fear gripped her like an icy fist around her heart. She did not want to be sent to a world in which she would fear for her life. A portion of this fear must have shown on her face.

The strange figure's voice took on a more soothing tone. "I assure you, no harm shall befall you while you are in either dimension." The figure seemed to twinkle brightly for a split second. "Of course, if you so choose, you may enter the dominion in which you reside under the name of Mrs. Michael Potter first."

Ginny nodded, grateful to be able to choose. She found herself lost in thought, and full of apprehension as to what was to come. The figure stepped aside, revealing a white door that Ginny might have mistaken for ordinary, had the edges not been inconsistent. Where the crisp edges marking the outline of the door should be was a thick, pearly mist that flowed around the door frame in a tranquil dance.

Ginny found herself mesmerized by the door, and the patterns that the smoke-like substance seemed to be making in the air. She was unaware that she was stepping closer and closer to the door, the figure watching her all the while. Ginny took another step forward, and her peaceful thoughts gave way to panic as she realized the floor no longer existed, nor the strange figure, nor the door. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound emerged from her lips as she fell into nothingness.

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 2! Updates should be much more frequent now, as I have several chapters planned out and written. Also, please continue to guess who the figure is, I'm interested to hear who you think she is. If you get it right, I'll message you- can't have anyone reading your review and cheating! Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Similarly, I'm looking for a beta for this story, and potentially some of my other stories. Leave a review or PM me if you're interested! The next chapter should be out within a week, depending on if anyone will help beta this. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
